Dreamland
by sushigirlali
Summary: Night after night, it was always the same dream: a dimly lit room, a featherbed draped in silk, and the man in black making passionate love to her untried body. [Reylo] [ReyBen]


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars or anything that relates to Star Wars.

 **Summary:** Night after night, it was always the same dream: a dimly lit room, a featherbed draped in silk, and the man in black making passionate love to her untried body. [Reylo] [ReyBen]

 **Parings:** Rey and Kylo Ren/Ben Solo [Reylo] [ReyBen]

 **Continuity:** Post TLJ

 **WARNING** ** _:_** This story contains adult content, if you cannot handle, do not like, or are not of age, DO NOT read this.

 **A/N:** This one-shot is dedicated to my friend Tunes! All she really said was that Ben likes to sleep naked, and somehow this fic happened! If you like this one-shot, go check out my other Reylo fanfics too! Review!

* * *

 **Dreamland  
By: sushigirlali**

* * *

 _The man bowed his dark head, bathing her sun-kissed skin with the tip of his clever tongue, making sure to trace a path across every inch of her wanton body. He loved tormenting her this way, slowly working her up until she was ready to burst, only to pull back at the last minute and start all over again._

 _Usually she enjoyed the sweet torture, but tonight, she needed more..._

Rey tossed and turned, plagued by the wild visions running through her unconscious mind. Night after night, it was always the same dream: a dimly lit room, a featherbed draped in silk, and the man in black making passionate love to her untried body.

Some nights she could almost see through the darkness masking her phantom lover's face, the glow of half a dozen candles gifting her intriguing glimpses of his pale skin. He was tall, broad shouldered, and thickly muscled. But despite his intimidating stature, there was a softness about him too, a gentleness. When he touched her, he did it reverently, as if he couldn't believe that she was allowing him such liberties.

Still, she could sense that he was holding back. Something was keeping him from coming to her in the light, something she couldn't quite put her finger on. Which was silly, really, when her slim digits had touched every inch of his hard body, traced every scar…

Drifting through layers of fatigue and frustrated desire, the sound of hurried footsteps jolted Rey from her musings. Scrubbing the sleep from her eyes, she listened as Finn and Rose passed through the hallway outside crew quarters, discussing maintenance checks in worried tones. If the Falcon was bustling with activity this early, it must mean that the First Order had found them again.

Too soon, Rey thought mournfully, flipping over to face the wall in an effort to block out the newly installed emergency lamps that were slowly filling the cabin with light. She knew she should get up and help her friends sort out the many mechanical failings of their flagship, but Rey just couldn't muster the energy.

It had been a few months since Crait—three? Maybe more? It was hard to keep track with the First Order tracking the Resistance's every move, constantly keeping them on high alert—and with every day that passed, Rey felt more and more drained. There was no time to rest, no time to eat, no time to think. There was only the mission. Endure and survive, as Poe kept saying. Never give up, never give in.

If only it were that easy.

Although more than half of the First Order's fleet had been decimated in the conflict leading up to the Battle of Crait, the new Supreme Leader had been diligent in hunting down the remnants of the Resistance ever since. Rey knew that her presence on the Millennium Falcon had drawn a giant bullseye on the rebels, that she should leave, but the thought of abandoning her newfound family, even for their own good, made her sick.

If she could just speak with Ben in the light of day, reason with him, Rey knew that she that could protect her friends without giving up her connection to the man she loved. And that _was_ what she wanted, she realized now. She didn't want to choose sides. She wanted to find a middle path, a compromise. It was selfish of her, she knew, when so many on both sides had suffered at the hands of the other. But that didn't stop her from wanting the best of both worlds.

"Ben." Rey murmured, reaching out to him in the Force. "Please, talk to me. I need you." She waited a beat, hoping he would finally answer, but only silence met her whispered words.

Angrily rolling onto her stomach, Rey pressed her face into her lumpy pillow, barely resisting the urge to scream. Why was he shutting her out? She couldn't get a full night's rest because the stupid man kept invading her mind, the least he could do was—

Rey sucked in a harsh breath as the cramped bunkroom seemed to fall out of phase with reality, griping her scratchy sheets tightly as the Force churned around her. Gasping as her body was suddenly lifted a foot off the bed, Rey shot up into a sitting position, straddling the man who had just materialized beneath her.

"Ben?!" She squeaked, shocked to find a very real, very naked Supreme Leader blinking up at her.

"Ah, there you are." He said sleepily, palming her hips when she would have moved away. "Where did you go?"

"I woke up." Rey said unevenly, bracing her hands against his wide chest as she tried not to squirm. "But never mind that now. Ben, I need to talk to you about—ohh!" Her eyes widened as she felt his heavy erection pulse against her bottom.

"You feel so good." Ben crooned lazily, caressing the dip of her waist before slipping his large hands under the hem of her white night shirt.

"Ben, wait." She protested weakly, biting her lip to prevent herself from moaning as his fingers skated up and down her sleek thighs. For as many times as he'd touched her in her dreams, it hadn't felt anything like this!

"You have that look in your eyes. From the hut. Like you want—like you…" Ben stopped abruptly as the bond sizzled between them. "Rey," he breathed, "you're here."

"Despite your best efforts to build a barrier between us, you mean?" Rey asked sardonically.

"You're angry with me." Ben said matter-of-factly, hands settling on the tops of her thighs.

"Of course I'm angry with you! Besides the obvious threat you present to the Resistance, I've barely slept in the last few months thanks to you!"

"Oh?" Ben raised an aristocratic brow. "Certain of that, are you?"

"Yes." Rey said frankly. "You can hide a lot from me in the dark, Ben, but you can't hide your scars; especially the ones I'm responsible for." She cupped his cheek to emphasize her point, caressing the thin white line bisecting the right side of his face.

"I wasn't trying to hide, I just…" Ben started, tentatively leaning into her touch. "I just didn't want to complicate matters."

His vulnerability took the edge off her ire, but Rey wasn't willing to start their relationship off with half-truths. "Ben, I know why you've been so relentless in your pursuit of the Resistance, why you've been disturbing my dreams every night. You don't have to lie to me." She informed him gently. "You're trying to weaken our position in an effort to capture me, aren't you? Because you still want me to rule by your side?"

Surprise bloomed across his handsome face at her words, but he didn't contradict them.

"Ben?" She pressed after a moment.

"What do you want me to say?" He replied gruffly, eyes bright. "I won't apologize for wanting you, for doing anything and everything in my power to get you back."

"I'm not asking you to." Rey reassured him, leaning down to kiss his scarred cheek.

"What do you want then?" Ben swallowed.

"Just you." She whispered, tracking her mark down his neck and onto his chest with her lips. "I want you, Ben Solo."

"Rey!" He inhaled sharply, hands clenching on her thighs.

"I'm so tired." She said huskily, shifting backward a few inches to align their bodies while her mouth continued to sooth his damaged skin. "Tired of running, of fighting. But there's no need for you to continue chasing the Resistance, Ben. I want the same thing you do."

"And that is?" Ben's breathing became labored as she circled her hips, her clothed center creating the most delicious kind of friction between them.

"For us to be together." She said earnestly, gripping his biceps for support as she swayed against him. "We can use the bond to communicate until the war is over. And after that, I'll come to you."

"What about your friends?"

"I won't help you fight them, is that's what you're asking." Rey said evenly, smoothing the pads of her fingers over the narrow scar Finn had burned into his right arm. "But I won't let them stand between us, either."

His hands slid over hers, stalling her attentions. "Why? Why would you give up everything for me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Rey said quizzically, threading her fingers through his. "Because I love you."

"You—what? But, I'm— _I'm a monster!_ " Ben argued, stunned by her declaration. "I've been stalking the Resistance and trying to wear you down so that I could—"

"Please don't say _kidnap_." She interrupted irreverently.

"Rey, this isn't funny!"

Staring down at her dark warrior's flushed face, Rey realized that pretty words weren't going to suffice. Desperate measures, she thought impishly, pressing his hands to the mattress on either side of his head before pulling back to reach for the edge of her cotton nightshirt.

"What—what are you doing?" Ben gulped as she yanked her top over her head in one swift motion.

"Proving that, despite your many faults, I do, in fact, love you." Rey said firmly, relishing the way his russet gaze clung to the swell of her bare breasts.

"But—"

"Just lay back and relax, Ben, I'm going to take care of you." Rey said softly, trailing her hands up and down the plains of his muscular chest. "Mmm…I was so flustered the first time I saw you like this, do you remember?"

Ben nodded slowly, shivering as her blunt nails scrapped across his beaded nipples.

"I wanted to press myself against you so badly that day, just like this." She admitted, lowering her torso over his with a contented sigh. "Did you think about it too? About me?"

"Yes." He said in a strangled voice, hands bunching in the coverlet as she dragged her small mounds across his smooth chest. "Every moment of every day."

Pleased with his answer, she placed an open-mouthed kiss against his left pectoral, lightly tracing the circular mark her lightsaber had burned into his body. "I could sense the light in you even then, the warmth behind your cold mask, and I wanted to bath in it."

"Rey…" Ben said longingly. "Please."

She ignored his whispered plea, rubbing her taut stomach against his hardness as she slid further down his body and settled between his solid thighs. "I wasn't sure of myself as a woman then, but I am now, thanks to you."

"Me?" Ben gasped as she kissed the bowcaster wound marring his stomach.

"You." She affirmed, nuzzling his puckered skin. "That night in the hut, when we touched hands? The future we saw is still possible. We're meant to be together, Ben, and not just because some mystical force deems it so. We're meant to be together because we're the same, you and I; two halves of one whole."

"Balance." He mumbled, his rigid control disintegrating under her tender advances.

"What was that?" Rey said hopefully, tilting her head to meet his conflicted gaze.

"We balance each other." Ben said more strongly this time. "When we're together, the light and the dark seem to blend together, like they're not so diametrically opposed."

"Yes, I feel it too." She smiled triumphantly, folding her legs beneath her so that she could move closer.

"Rey, you don't have to…" Ben rasped as she nipped at the sensitive skin below his bellybutton.

"I want to." Rey said excitedly, wrapping her slim fingers around his thick member. Regarding him through hooded eyes, she traced the veins running up the sides of his cock, amazed as he grew even harder under her gentle ministrations. "Do you think I can take all of you? Like in our dreams?" She asked seductively, stroking him a little faster. "You seem so much larger in the light."

"I don't—I—"

"I love your body." Rey praised him, swirling her thumb over the fluids leaking out of his flushed tip. "So big and broad and _hard_."

"Stars, Rey!" Ben grunted, slipping his long fingers into her tangled locks. "Please, I need—I…"

"Do you want more?" She smiled knowingly. "Do you want my mouth on you?"

"Yes!" He nearly shouted, eyes glazed over with lust.

Grinning at his loss of control, Rey ran her tongue along his pulsating shaft, lubricating him in her saliva. "I love the way you taste." She said hotly. "All male, all mine."

"Rey, please!" He begged, dragging her closer.

Indulging his impatient demand, Rey parted her lips, drawing his engorged flesh into the moist cavern of her mouth. Ben shuddered as the head of his penis scraped past her teeth, but he held himself in check, allowing Rey work him down her throat in small increments.

"You feel so good, sweetheart." Ben groaned after a few moments, absently tugging on her hair, asking for more.

Rey whimpered around his rigid length in response, the reality of making love to him more arousing than any dream. And if his unguarded reaction was anything to go by, Ben felt the exact same way. Hallowing her cheeks as she took another inch, Rey took a deep breath before bobbing her head up and down, wanting nothing but to please him.

"Fuck!" He yelped in surprise at the new sensation, instinctively lifting toward her hungry mouth.

Her eyes watered as his cock hit the back of her throat, but Rey refused to pull away. Working through her momentary discomfort, she reached out through their bond, searching for a rhythm that suited them both.

"Are you okay?" He gasped uncertainly, gently palming her face as he moderated his thrusts. "We can stop..."

 _"_ _I'm wonderful." She assured him, touched by his concern. "Don't stop."_

Ben allowed her to guide his hips as their thoughts merged, but it didn't take long before he was straining against her.

"Rey, I'm sorry, I'm not going to last—oh, Force!" Ben growled, overcome with the push and pull of her suctioning mouth.

Sliding her hands under his firm buttocks, Rey increased the speed of her possession, anticipating his release moments before he spilled himself into her mouth. Groaning like a wounded animal, Ben didn't stop shaking until she massaged every last drop out of his spent body.

"Rey…" He said reverently, tears in his eyes.

Using the last of her strength, Rey crawled up his body, collapsing onto his sweaty chest. "Shh, it's alright." She comforted him, gliding her lips over his. "I love you."

Ben crushed her against him, devouring her lips greedily, sweeping her away in a tidal wave of riotous emotions. She could feel his anger at his family, his fear of being alone, but most importantly, she could feel his all-consuming love for her.

The man was a total wreck, she thought fondly, but she loved him anyway.

"And I love you." He said solemnly, pulling back to rest his forehead against hers.

"I know." She giggled, closing her eyes as she settled against him.

Ben brushed her damp sable hair away from her face, kissing her swollen lips. "That was amazing, Rey. I've never felt anything like it."

"See?" She murmured sleepily. "Much better than any dream."

"Much better." He agreed. "I can…repay the favor, if you want…?"

"That's a nice thought, sweetheart, but I'm exhausted." Rey yawned, resting her cheek over the scar on his shoulder. "Just hold me."

"I'm sorry." Ben said guiltily, cradling her limp body close.

"Are you? Prove it." She challenged him, tightening her grip. "Stop hunting the Resistance, stop blocking me out."

"And if I do? Will you be mine?"

"You still don't get it, do you?" Rey chucked, leaning up to nibble on his long earlobe. "I'm already yours, Ben Solo."

He was silent for a few minutes, mulling over her words. "Okay."

"Okay?" Rey gazed up at him.

"Yes." He said firmly. "I'll withdraw my forces, I'll keep our bond open. I promise."

"Thank you." Rey sighed, snuggling into his chest. "I'm so tired, Ben."

"I know, I'm sorry." He said again. "Sleep now, I've got you."

Resting her cheek over his heart, Rey knew that no matter how uncertain the future, there was no denying the fact that Ben Solo was the man of her dreams.

-FIN-

* * *

 **A/N** : And that's how Rey saved the Resistance with a blowjob! Let's just say the alternative title to this fic is "A blow job is the window to the soul," according to my friend grlie-grl! Thanks for reading!


End file.
